


Blood, Guts, and Angel Cake

by orphan_account



Series: We're Just Savages [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Harkon is a horrible person, Hurt/Comfort, No dragons, Suicide, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lucius agreed to help Serana get back home, he wasn't expecting for her father to give him an offer.Harkon wasn't expecting for him to decline.Serena knew better, she knew her father had never liked when someone turned him down.





	Blood, Guts, and Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Teen Idle" by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
>  
> 
> Tw. for Blood and Suicide.

The first thing that I noticed about the island, was the birds. 

 

They were monstrous, yes. Black as night and darker still. Their talons long and sharp enough to pierce skulls. But they flew higher than any bird I had ever seen.

 

I wondered what it was like to fly that high. Free of the world. 

 

Our footsteps brought us up to the gate, where the keeper recognized Serana. 

 

 _Of course he did,_ I spat at myself,  _This is her home._

 

And, well. The grand hall was exactly what I expected it to be. With the occupants being vampires and all, I wasn't too surprised with the blood, and guts, or even the men and women who laid on the table. Just as alive as I was myself. Nothing but prey to the vampires. 

 

But Harkon... Was not what I was expecting.

 

The man greeted me... Warmly. It sent a shiver down my spine. His grin was too wide, showing the engorged fangs. The arms he outstretched looked just as likely to kill me as they were to welcome me. 

 

My heart thumped it's wings against it's ribcage. 

 

_I'm going to die._

 

And then Harkon did the unexpected, offering his "gift" as a prize for rescuing Serana. 

 

I swallowed and closed my eyes. I could almost hear my family's blood-curdling screams. Smell the reek of burning flesh. 

 

_I lost everything to my father's lycantropy. Is vampirism all that different?_

 

"No." I cut him off, curling my hands into fists. At least If I was to die, It would be with honor. "I decline. I don't want your...  _disease._ "

 

Something twitched in Harkon's face. He gestured off to his right. I could see some of the vampires move behind me out of the corner of my eye. 

 

"Well..." Harkon didn't move. His gaze darkened. 

 

"Father-" Serana stiffened, striding towards him. "Father!"

 

"-I never said You had a choice."

 

Someone grabbed me from behind. I ducked down, squirming to free myself. A second pair of hands joined the first. Pinning my arms to my back and holding me still.

 

Harkon walked over. Casual. Calm. 

 

He gave no warning before he bit down.

 

My scream was cut off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I awoke to a gentle grip on my shoulder. Whoever it was, they were shaking. 

 

I tried to open my eyes, but slammed them shut again. The world was spinning, and I felt like I had been hit in the head with a mace. 

 

The mystery person shook even more when they realized I was awake. It was only as my head cleared, startlingly fast that I realized they were crying.

 

I opened my eyes. 

 

 _"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."_ Serana wouldn't look me in the eyes. _"I should've come back alone. I'm so sorry."_

 

 

 

 

 

At the top of the tallest tower, I was almost at the same height that the birds flew at. Not quite there, but close. 

 

 _Can vampires die from a fall?_ I lifted a hand to feel the points of my teeth.  _...Maybe?_

 

I tightened my hand on the one item I had brought up with me. It may have been a bottle, if I was younger. But... 

 

I turned the dagger over in my hands, appraising the wickedly sharp edge. 

 

I turned the dagger inwards, pointed at my heart. 

 

And I drew my hands into myself. 

 

 _Huh._ I lifted one of my hands to my face. Watching the blood shine and drip along my fingers. 

 

The pain hit me then. 

 

I doubled over, spitting out my own bodily fluids. It was some combination of blood, bile, and vomit. 

 

I rolled backwards. My head bumping against the stone wall as I stared at the open sky. 

 

My quiet suffering was interrupted by a bird landing on the wall. 

 

 _"Y-know bird."_ I croaked. Struggling to speak around the blood that was pooling in my throat.  _"We h-aren't fo diffent afta all."_

 

I rocked forwards. Spitting out the blood in my mouth. 

 

I couldn't feel my feet. Or my hands.

 

_"We're both dark, monstrous. Terrible things. But now-"_

 

I smiled as darkness washed my vision.

 

_"I'm free too."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This poor child. Listen I'm sorry.
> 
> But um. 
> 
> His name was Lucius. And he was an Imperial. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...Should I write a multi-chapter sequel about how Serana stops Harkon alone, or nah?


End file.
